Maika'i no au
by Meredith McGarrett
Summary: AU Hawaii Five 0. Grace and Danny Williams live a relatively normal life. But all that changes when there's something that threatens Grace's life. And when that happens, Danny will need all the support he can get from his 'ohana. Maika'i no au (I am fine)
1. Chapter 1

_7:45_

"Gracie, come on. Get up."

Danny came up the stairs as it appears that eight year old Grace was still laying in bed. The detective and father to a sweet little girl entered his daughter's room in his apartment. It was just them now since Rachel, Step- Stan and the baby moved back to the mainland.

Since Danny got custody of Grace, they stayed in Hawaii since that was home now.

They had _'ohana_ here.

Steve McGarrett, the hardcore Navy SEAL who always pulled these crazy stunts.

Chin Ho Kelly, a native Hawaiian and husband of Malia and Kono's cousin, and who had Steve's father as a training officer.

Kono Kalakaua, once a professional surfer and Chin Ho's cousin.

They were all members of Hawaii Five- 0 Task Force implemented by governor Jameson. Although she's dead now, killed by Wo Fat.

And then there is Catherine, Steve's friend from the Navy as well as Kamekona, a native Hawaiian and the owner of the shrimp truck.

And of course there is Grace, his sweet little daughter, she's his everything. And Danny, the cop from New Jersey that came to this pine apple- infested island to get to see his daughter regularly when his ex- wife Rachel and Stan moved his daughter to Hawaii. But in the end it all worked out. He got a close- knit family here in Hawaii. That was something he didn't have in Jersey.

When he entered the room, he instantly saw the small frame of his daughter below the blankets covering her. Slowly, Danny lifted the blanket and put his hand on her arm in an attempt to get her to get up.

"Nooo, Danno. Don't wanna get up."

Grace protested loudly and persistently as she held onto the blanket with strong force.

"School starts soon, monkey. We don't want you to be late." Danny reminded her. Grace turned away from him. She doesn't want to get up. "But I wanna stay home." Grace mumbled, feeling her heart race in her chest. Her eyes were still closed.

"Is there a reason?" Danny asked softly.

"Do you feel sick?" He added, now concerned. Grace pondered the question for a moment.

"I'm okay, Danno." Grace replied, sitting up and taking a glance at the clock.

Danny sighed as he stroked his daughter's hair, then he said: "If that's the case, little Miss Grace, then it's time to go and get up. Because I can't keep you home if you are not sick, monkey. You know that." Grace pouted. "Hey, Grace, it's monday, so school. Whether you like it or not." He tried to convince his daughter to get up and get ready for school. "At school, you can play with Lucy and your other friends. You always liked school, remember? Think about all the nice things you will learn at school."

Grace sighed. "It's just that we have maths."

"What's the problem with mathmatics, Grace?" Danny asked concerned. "I don't like it. The teacher is not that great and I don't really understand it." Danny looked at his daughter who avoided looking at his face. Danny put his finger on Grace's chin and made her look at him. "Grace, that's something we can solve. Like with a tutor or something. But we'll talk more about that this evening, okay, monkey?"

Grace nodded sleepily before yawning.

"You tired?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, kinda."

"But you went to bed around eight. You shouldn't be this tired if you slept through the night."

Grace shrugged at what Danny said. "Anyways, Grace, remember you are smart girl and we will solve the maths problems." Danny promised his daughter.

"Fine, I'll just get up." His daughter stood up to leave for the bathroom.

"I will see you downstairs for breakfast."

 _7:55_

With that, Danny left to go downstairs. Before Grace reappeared, his mobile phone started to ring. It was McGarrett, probably he was calling because they caught a case and to tell him to 'get his ass to work', Danny sighed. He thought he could enjoy a breakfast with his daughter before having to drop her off at school.

"Yes, Detective Williams speaking." He answered his cell.

Steve laughed and said: "I obviously know who you are, Danny." Danny cleared his throat and replied: "Okay, fine. Why are you calling anyways?" "Always getting right to the point, aren't you, Danno?"

"How many times do I have to tell you to not call me that?"

"Do you really wanna do this over the phone?" Stephen McGarrett asked with a laugh.

"Yes, of course I do, Super SEAL. No, I don't. So, Stephen, why are you calling?" He waited for his partner's reply. "We got a case. We need you to come down to Diamond Head Trail."

"I will be there, as soon as I drop Gracie off at school."

"Danny, school starts in about twenty minutes, you know that right?" "I know that we are late, I don't need the reminder. But thanks anyway." "Okay then, bye. See you at the scene." Steve replied.

"Okay then, partner." Danny replied quickly, and before Steve could add anything, Danny ended the call.

He looked at the clock, realizing that his partner was indeed right.

How did he know about Grace's schedule?

Danny shook his head in confusion.

Then he noticed that it has been awhile since he got Grace to get up and she still was not downstairs which was weird for her. Normally, she'd be down like way earlier since it normally doesn't take her as long as it takes her now to get ready.

"Grace, are you okay?" He called out to his daughter.

He could not pinpoint it, but something was definitely wrong. Daniel Williams had a feeling. And if Daniel Williams had a feeling, it usually wasn't meaning anything even remotely good. So he was worried. But he told himself that it was nothing, that there was nothing to worry about and that Gracie was okay.

 _7:59_

Grace Williams was in the bathroom, getting herself ready for school. Her heart was still racing wildly in her chest, making it a little bit harder to breathe. It was something Grace had never really experienced before, at least not that strong. But it had happened before. The first time it happened was a couple months ago, then it stopped and since two weeks this feeling was recurring like once or twice a day. But it had never been as bad as now. Out of a sudden, she felt dizziness creeping up in her, making it difficult for her to think. She grabbed onto the nearest thing she could find and waited for that weird feeling to pass. She was breathing at a faster rate than normal. As the dizziness dissipated, Grace sat down slowly.

The girl felt something she hadn't felt in a long time.

 _Fear._

Something she felt when she got word that Danno got shot or something similar at work. She knew Danno's job as a detective or more, member of Five- 0, was dangerous at times. But she trusts Steve and the rest of Five- 0.

That something was wrong.

She didn't know if she should tell Danno. But if she does, he'll worry and Grace doesn't want to do that to her daddy. Grace does not want to worry her Danno. So she got up slowly, as she steadied herself while gripping tightly onto the next best thing.

Her heart was still little bit racing, she could feel it. But her heart rate had come down a bit, so that she was feeling better already. Then she could hear her father call out to her.

"Grace, are you okay?"

After what seemed like an eternity for Danny, Grace answered her father.

"I'm fine, I'm coming." She was already dressed and now on her way downstairs to eat breakfast.

"What were you doing up there so long?" Danny asked lightly, masking his worry for the wellbeing of his daughter. "I got caught up in something." Grace replied seriously. Danny eyed her curiously but said nothing. Instead, he pointed to her toast, the toast he already prepared for Gracie.

Immediately, Grace understood.

"Thanks, Danno, I love you." Grace said quickly, as she gave her father a quick hug before sitting down and eating her breakfast.

 _8: 27_

After another twenty minutes, both Danny and Grace were ready to leave the house and get into the car. "Grace, go wait by the car, please. I have to do something." Danny said to his daughter. Grace nodded and quickly obeyed. She knew they were really late and she also knew that Danno hated being late. It was embarrassing. Then Danny came running, his car keys in his hand.

"I forgot the keys, Grace."

After he had seen Grace's questioning glance at him, he offered her this as an explanation. Grace laughed in response to that.

Even Danny cracked a smile.

"But now we really have to hurry." But when the detective tried to start to key after putting the key in the ignition, there was only noise from the machines. He hoped it was not was he thinks this is. He tried again.

"Danno, why isn't your car working?" Grace asked from her seat.

"It is, monkey. Just be patient" Danny replied, while restarting the car's engines.

He breathed in deeply and then exhaled. Grace was staring out of the car window, studying the houses in next to their apartment. And the third try actually worked and they were now on their way to Gracie's school.

But they barely made five blocks before they had car trouble again.

 _8:41_

But they made it to the main road leading to Grace's school. Danny cursed silently as he felt the car skidding towards the telephone pole. Grace screamed as she realized what happened. Danny hit the brakes as hard as he could. Desperately, he hoped that the car would stop before something happened to his baby girl. Or if something happened, it would be him and not Grace. He prayed for a miracle.

Then, suddenly it was over.

It was like nothing ever happened.

Danny didn't realize he had closed his eyes before he opened them again. He did not know how much time had passed since he had lost control of the car. The detective let out a small gasp as he realized that the car came to a hold milimetres before smashing into the pole.

Danny and Grace Williams were incredibly lucky.

Danny breathed a sigh of relief.

Danny was one lucky guy. Then he got out of the car, to make sure Gracie was okay. Grace was again breathing faster than normally. But this time, she thought it was probably related to the whole situation.

"Gracie, monkey, are you okay?" He asked her, while caressing her cheek.

He saw the fear in her eyes.

But she responded with a quiet 'yes, Danno, I'm okay.' Danny pulled his daughter into a tight hug. "I love you, monkey, you know that, right?" Grace nodded instantly. "You too, Danno." "Now give Danno a kiss." Grace smiled and kissed him on the cheeks before putting her arms around him again.

 _8:50_

In the distance, they heard sirens nearing.

"Damn it." Danny said silently. "What is it, Danno?" Danny looked over at his daughter, fear could be seen in her eyes.

"Everything is okay, monkey."

Danny calmed her down.

"I think someone called it in." He continued.

"What?" Grace was clueless, she had no idea of what her father meant. "What I meant is that someone saw us almost crashing and called the Honolulu Police Department."

Realization painted on Grace's face.

A few minutes later, a police car stopped next to them. Two officers wearing HPD uniforms came up to them. Danny got out of the car to talk to his colleagues at HPD. "Sir, are you okay?" The older one asked him. "What's your name?" "What were you doing?" He added.

"We're fine, Grace and I. I was going to drop her off at school and then go to Diamond Head Trail." Danny stuttered but then pulled himself together. He was a detective after all.

"Name." The officer replied patiently, although there was an edge to his voice.

"Daniel Williams, I'm Five- 0." He explained.

"In the car is my daughter Grace." The officer retreated to exchange words with his colleague.

Danny waited patiently.

He could not change anything anyways. A few additional minutes would not make anything worse than it already is. He was just having a bad day.

"What are you going to do?" The officer glanced at Danny who threading his hands through his hair in a stressed motion. "I will call a tow truck and then my partner, Steve McGarrett, to come pick us up." Danny explained quickly.

The officer nodded and a small smile could be seen.

"You sure you are okay?" The younger officer asked for another time, Danny concluded he was only a few months out of the academy and that the older officer was his training officer.

"Yeah, we are, aren't we, Gracie?"

Danny directed his question to Grace pulled away from her thoughts. Grace nodded but stayed quiet.

"Okay, then brah." They shook hands.

"Good luck." That was all the officer said to him before returning to his vehicle, leaving Danny and Grace to deal with the situation alone. Danny watched his car drive off before reaching for his phone.

But he had no idea what was to come. That what was to come would make this morning look like a walk in the park, even some of the situations he encountered as a cop would be put in the shadows by what would happen.

* * *

 _A/N: So this was the first chapter. For the purpose of this story, Malia is still alive. This story mainly focuses on Grace, Danny and Steve and the rest of Five- 0 also plays an important part. Also, I won't be focusing on the current case as it's not the main story line. Please review review._


	2. Chapter 2

_9:10_

"You sure you are okay?"

The younger officer asked for another time, Danny concluded he was only a few months out of the academy and that the older officer was his training officer. "Yeah, we are, aren't we, Gracie?" Danny directed his question to Grace who was pulled away from her thoughts.

Grace nodded but stayed quiet.

"Okay, then brah." They shook hands.

"Good luck." That was all the officer said to him before returning to his vehicle, leaving Danny and Grace to deal with the situation alone. Danny watched his car drive off before reaching for his phone, calling the tow truck service.

The man with whom he spoke to said that they'll be there in about half an hour.

Danny grimaced when he heard that. "Okay, thanks. I'll see you then." He then discontinued the call, looking over to Grace.

"They will come in about thirty minutes."

"Seems like I'll be late." Grace said quietly as an reply.

"Yeah but it's not your fault that our car broke down." Danny threw a concerned glance at his daughter. Who seemed to sense that her father was scrutizing her with a concerned glance. "Danno, you wanted to call Uncle Steve." She reminded him softly. "Oh right, indeed I wanted to call him." He dialed a familiar number on his phone. The line was ringing.

Patiently, Danny Williams waited for his partner to pick his phone up.

Grace busied herself with opening her school backpack since she totally forgot that her class was due to write a vocabulary test in German. Luckily, she wasn't that bad when it comes to languages. Maths was another story, maths was a subject she did not like at all.

"What are you doing?" Danno saw that she had a book in her lap, obviously learning for something.

"Vocabulary test in German, I still need to learn some of the new words." It was her first year of learning the new language so it was still relatively easy. Danny nodded. "Good luck, Grace." Afterwards he phoned Steve. Come on, answer your phone, he thought to himself. After what seemed like half an eternity, Steve finally answered his phone.

"Danny?" He asked. "Steve, I need you to come pick us up. We had a little incident with our car and a telephone pole. It kind of broke down. So I need you to come get us." Danny rambled.

"What did you do?" Danny could hear the commander smiling through the phone and a small laugh escaped his lips.

"Yeah, very funny. Will you come get us?"

Steve McGarrett replied quickly. "Sure, just let me talk to Chin and Kono to let them know that I'll be, you know."

"Sure. But can you hurry? Grace is very late for school." Danny asked, frowning when he looked at the time. "Danny, I'm on my way, buddy. Give me a few minutes, okay." "Thanks, Steve." Danny said relieved. "No problem at all, buddy." Steve answered and ended the call quickly.

Then he walked over to Chin who was canvassing the crime scene for more evidence.

"Chin." Steve said his name. "Danny called, his car broke down. I need to get him. I'll be back later." He informed him. Chin looked up, nodded. "I'll keep you updated." He replied. "Say hello to Grace for me, will you?" Steve replied with a quick nod before heading off to his car, putting his key in the ignition and starts driving.

 _9:40_

"There you are." Danny smiled when he saw him. Steve just saw his car being hauled off by the tow truck company. "Here I am." He replied. "Good morning, Grace. How are you doing?" He asked Danny's daughter who was waiting patiently. "I'm tired." She gave as an answer. "Why do you think is that? Did you stay up late?"

Grace shook her heard no. Steve gave her smile.

"Hop in, Grace. I'll give you and Danny a ride." After Danny and Grace were both in the car, Steve started the car, the engines roaring as he accelerated. "Thank you, Uncle Steve, for giving me a ride to school."

"So why did your car break down?" He inquired. "It just broke, okay?" "Fine." After another ten minutes they dropped Grace off at school. Then they continued their way to their crime scene. Danny thought about about Grace and her really weird behavior on the drive there. He was thinking so hard that he did not even realize that they had arrived on the crime scene.

Grace went into her school, the _Ala Wai Elementary School_ , and immediately registered that there was no one around. No students in the hallways, carrying books or other stuff around. She was really very late. Crap, she thoght to herself as she went to her class room. When she walked up the stairs, Grace felt her world go fuzzy for a few seconds. It was like a rainfall of black dots suddenly appeared.

Grace felt the dizziness increase. Also, the girl could feel her heart pounding in her chest, causing her chest to tighten.

Grace tried to sit down as she realised that she was about to collapse. But that was no use as she already lost her footing and balance. Grace let out a helpless whimper as she tumbled down the stairs. She was still conscious after her fall and even her vision cleared up.

The only thing that was still weird was her fast (and irregular) heartbeat.

Grace sat up slowly against the steps of the stairs.

She breathed in deeply.

Trying to stay calm and figure out what to do next.

It causes a somewhat uncomfortable sensation in her chest which probably, as Grace figured, wasn't quite normal.

Maube she should tell Danno about this and let him deal with this... He'd know what to do. Surely, he would.

After she was sure she had regained enough momentum to go up the stairs and not fall down again, she got up slowly. Carefully. When Grace looked around she saw a few things laying around that had fallen out of her backpack. Grace sighed. This was just great. Not only was she late but she had also managed to fall down the stairs.

But nothing really hurt or was broken.

So at least, she sustained no to very minor injuries from her fall, like a few scrapes and bruises...

She held onto the banister as she walked up the stairs. Finally, she made it to the class room. She knocked at the door. The door was opened by Byron, a boy in her class. Her teacher, Mrs. Kuakale, turned around. She had just been scribbling something onto the classes' chalk board.

"Grace?" She asked, brows furrowed. "Why are you showing up late?"

Grace avoided her teacher's piercing glance since it makes her feel uncomfortable. Some children were talking to their mates, others were building paper planes and let them fly across the room. They embraced the interruption of the lesson since it was still early in the morning and none of the students wanted to do real school- related work...

"Quiet down, kids. Now. I am not asking you again." Mrs. Kuakale suppressed the upcoming noise and tumult in her class from getting worse. After that, she returned her attention to Grace Williams who was standing in the doorstep, looking lost and a little uncomfortable with the whole situation.

She has never been one of the students that are often late.

"It's kind of a long story, actually." Grace started. "Never mind, just take a seat and shup up. You have interrupted enough as is." Apparently, her English teacher was having a bad day too. Normally she would have been nicer and more tolerant...

Grace kept her head down as she sat down next to Lucy and Kayla in the second row. She knew Lucy was eager to get to know what had caused her friend to be so late. But that would have to wait for laye when their actions weren't watched by their teacher.

"Later, Luce." Was all Gracie whispered to her friend who nodded in understanding.


	3. Chapter 3

_10:05_

Grace kept her head down as she sat down next to Lucy td Kayla in the second row. She knew Lucy was eager to get to know what had caused her friend to be so late. But that would have to wait for laye when their actions weren't watched by their teacher.

"Later, Luce."

Was all Gracie whispered to her friend who nodded in understanding. The teacher then carried on with her lesson. Grace Williams couldn't wait until this lesson was over. She was feeling weird again. For a few seconds, she felt blackness engulfing her and it took a few seconds before her vision finally cleared. The teacher went on and on about some irrelevant stuff and Grace tried to concentrate but that seemed like a fairly difficult thing to do.

She felt like she was there but everything appeared foggy.

As if she was miles away.

"Do exercise No. 2, 5 and 6 on page 45 in your English book. The deadline is in thirty minutes which should be doable." The teacher told her class. Grace and Lucy took out their books and started working. Some of the students appeared occupied with talking to their neighboors or other non- exercise related stuff.

But she continued to feel sick. She knew she had to tell Danno. "Grace, you okay?" Lucy had been watching her best friend for a while now. "I am good." Grace avoided her question. Technically, she was lying about feeling good. Because, if she was honest, she was not feeling good _at all_.

 **H50 H50 H50 H50**

Danny was unusually quiet on the ride to the palace. Steve would never admit it but he was kinda worried about the man. "Normally you'd be complaining about how you never get to drive..." The SEAL left the sentence unfinished as he glanced at his partner for a second. His partner appeared to be lost in thought, miles away from reality.

Danny did not respond. He just continued staring out of the window. Lost in thoughts. Something about Grace's behavior was worrying him. "Danny, are you okay? You just seem... quiet. Which is very unusual for you." He questioned after he had observed him for a while. "I am not quiet, Steve." Danny replied shortly, his voice unnormally cold.

"You are. You have been acting weird ever since we have dropped Grace off at school." Steve would never want to admit that he indeed began to worry about his best friend and partner, and not only him but also little Gracie. "Anyways, there is something I wanted to talk to you about." Steve stumbled over the words.

Danny looked up, his eyes locked expectantly on the commander. "What is it?" Danny asked. "I wanted to ask if you and Grace wanted to spend time with me on the upcoming weekend..." The seal stuttered helplessly as he waited for an answer. "Is that an invite?" Danny asked. Steve nodded.

"I want to go on a hike..." Steve said, Danny stiffened noticeably.

"A hike? Couldn't you have planned a more child- friendly activity. Of course not, you neanderthal animal." Danny exclaimed loudly, not caring if anyone could hear him. "What about the beach. I don't know maybe Waikiki or Kuhio Beach. What'ya think?" Danny replied.

"You hate swimming." Steve answered, a little confused.

"You are right, I do hate swimming." Danny sighed as he looked out window, watching the beautiful Hawaiian landscape passing by, or more the city of Honolulu. Staring. "What is wrong with a hike?" The commander finally interrupted the all too consuming silence. "I know you, Steve. Trouble follows wherever you go." Danny said. "Danny, I know these trails. I have hiked them before. Trust me they are safe. And the one I am suggesting is only 2.5 miles and family- friendly." Steve explained patiently although he did wonder triggered his friend's outburst.

Was it him?

Did he something do to anger him?

Steve honestly had no idea. "Danny, I am sorry, I didn't know this was such a touchy subject to." At the same time, Danny began to understand the impact his words have had on his friend. "Was it something I said or did that ... I don't know, threw you off?"

"No, Steve. It's not you. It's something else that is bothering me."

"Uhuh." Steve acknowledged quietly as he continued to drive. They were only five minutes from the palace. "So." He began. Danny had an idea of what was coming. "You said something else was bothering you... care to elaborate?"

Danny knew that this was Steve being genuinely concerned. "Steve."

"What is it, Danno? I'm ... I care about you. A lot. You and Grace, you are my family. And oh my, this sounds sappy but it is true." Steve let out a deep breath, as he revealed how he felt about Danny and his daughter.

"You are more than just my partner." He added to emphasize his point.

"So what is it?" He continued asking, Danny would eventually cave.

Danny sighed.

"It's Grace, I thinks there is something going on with her." Danny spilled, he trusted Steve. With his and Grace's life. "What do you mean, there is something wrong with her?" Steve asked, immediately concerned for the girl's well- being.

"I think so. I am not sure but I think so." Danny answered, hiding his face in his hands.

Steve glanced at him, genuine concern could be seen on the SEAL's face. "Talk to her, Danny." Steve said seriously before looking back at the road. "What if she's sick, Steve?" Danny was worried.

Very worried, in fact.

"Then we'll get through this together. I'll be there with you every step of the way and I'm sure it'll be no different with Kono and Chin. We're 'ohana, Danny. I care about Grace as if she's my own, you know?"

"I know, buddy, I know." Danny sighed.

"I just want her to be healthy." He added. "Danny, whatever it is, we can manage it. We can deal with it."

"Even if she's ..."

Steve nodded. "Even then. Whatever it, our Gracie's a tough cookie, she'll be fine."

"I just hope you're right."

 **H50 H50 H50 H50**

 _11:15_

Grace was relieved when she heard the bell ring. She pulled out her lunch box, hearing her friend chatter with another girl from her class. She was glad she had Lucy. She was a nice girl. "Let's go to the cafeteria." Lucy suggested. "Why not." Grace replied lightly and followed her friend through the masses of other students making their way to the cafeteria. After Lucy had bought lunch for herself the girls went outside.

"Why were you late?" Lucy asked after after sitting down.

Grace answered after taking a bite. "Our car broke down so my uncle had to come and get us." Lucy let out a small laugh. "Sounds like fun." She said. "And I kinda fell." Grace added. Lucy furrowed her brows in concern.

"What, where? When? And are you hurt?" Lucy immediately looked at her friend for any visible injuries. Except for some bruising, there were no signs of other serious injuries.

"I am not." Grace told her, she squinted as the sun light was coming directly at her. "But I fell down the stairs because I was dizzy." As she said that, Lucy looked at her concerned. She seemed different from the happy, bubbly, talkative girl she knew.

"Let's go." She said determined as she took Grace's hand. "Where?" Grace asked. "You are sick, you need to go home."

"I am not sick, Luce. It's the weather." Grace tried to explain her symptoms. The girl looked at her skeptically. Grace guessed she was trying to decipher wether she should and could believe that statement or not. "You haved lived here since you were five or six and you never had any problems with it before, at least as far as I can remember."

Grace simply stared at her friend.

"I am not sick." She added quietly.

"Are you trying to convince me or you?" Lucy asked, carefully choosing her words. Grace stumbled a little bit, bumping into her. "Ah... don't know." Grace gave as an answer, shaking her head ruefully. Lucy was unsure, Grace's weird actions were a bit concerning and left an unsettling feeling.

But she was a young girl, too young to trust herself to make such a determination of whether someone was fit enough to go or stay at school. So she left it at that. But she vowed to herself that she would keep an eye on Grace for the time being.

After another four gruelling lessons school ended. Grace was glad about that because she felt tired. "Bye, Luce." She said to her friend who got picked up by her mom.

As Lucy was about to get into the car, she returned to Grace. "You need to tell your dad, Grace." She gave out advice. "But..." "Please, Grace." She added. "He is your dad. He needs to know."

"I know. And I will tell him. I promise." Grace told her as she glanced around, hoping to see her dad's car. "Lucy, we need to get going. I still need to go grocery shopping."

" 'k, mom. Coming. See you tomorrow, Grace." She called back before running back to her mother's car.

Grace lit up when she saw her dad's car come around the corner. "Grace." Danny said as he saw his daughter running toward him. When she finally reached him, Grace was breathing heavily.

Danny watched her for a moment.

Then he decided to ask her if she felt alright.

After she hopped into the car and put on her seat belt, Danny started the car and they were driving home. Danny already had dinner ready for them.

Grace sat silently in her seat, staring out the window.

"What's going on with you, Grace? I can tell that something is not quite right."

"It's just that..." Grace didn't continue the sentence.

"What is it, you know you can tell me anything, monkey. So what is going on with you? Danny said, worried about her. "Okay." Grace said resigned. Maybe it _was_ better if she told Danny about her problems.

She promised Lucy that as well.

"What's wrong?" He softly asked, affection noticeable in his voice. That's when Grace finally started to tell him what was going on with her. "I get dizzy a lot, Danno." She finally confessed. "And sometimes it feels like my heart races so much it wants to jump out of my chest." Danny stared at his daughter, shocked.

 _No_.

His brain refused to believe what Grace told him.

Grace _cannot_ be sick.

She just can't.

She's supposed to be young and healthy.

"Danno?" His daughter's voice caused him to snap back to reality, the harsh reality in which Grace - his beloved, beautiful, amazing daughter - might be very sick.

"The dizziness has been occurring for a few weeks." Grace quietly added, avoiding to look at him.

Grace should have told him earlier.

She really should have.

After Grace finished telling him about her symptoms, Danny started to pace worriedly. His instincts hadn't proved him wrong, sadly. "Danno." Grace's small, frightened voice ripped him away from his thoughts and he stopped pacing.

"Are you mad?" Her voice broke.

"Am I mad? Of course I am not mad at you. I am just scared." Danny kneeled down in front of Grace.

"I love you, monkey." Danny said. "I need to make a call. I will be right back." He put in a call to Grace's pediatrician. He knew he had to make an appointment.

What Grace was experiencing was by no means normal.

So he grabbed the phone and called the pediatrician's office and made an appointment for next Monday to get Grace checked out properly. He just hoped that it was nothing and just his usual over- protectiveness. But somehow, the detective didn't believe that. Something was seriously wrong with Grace.

And that scared the hell out of him.

If only it was already next Monday... But there were still a few days between today and Monday.

 **H50 H50 H50 H50**

 _9:30_

Today was the big day. Steve had looked forward to this all week. It was a hike with Danny and Grace and later on, Kono and Chin were coming over to his place for a nice evening with friends. A smile could be seen on his face.

He was looking forward to showing Grace the hidden beauty of the Aloha state. Sure, Grace lives here on this island and has lived here since she was five, six years old but there are a lot of hidden spots that have deep connection to Hawaii's culture or are simply just breath- takingly beautiful. Steve had loved growing up on the islands, on Oahu. He was _kama'aina_. He was ripped away from his memories and thoughts as he heard Danny and Grace arrive.

"Uncle Steve." Grace exclaimed while she came running and threw herself into Steve's open welcoming arms. She let out a happy giggle as he lifted her up the air.

"You doing alright, _keiki_?" He asked after spinning her around which she seemingly enjoyed. Grace nodded shyly but didn't add anything else to the nod.

"If you want you can go down to the beach. But be careful. Danno here would literally kill me if would let anything happen to you." Steve suggested while pointing at the waterfront behind his house, only accessible from the water or through the garden.

"I will be, Uncle Steve." Grace replied happily, while going down the small beach.

That was way more interesting than hearing Uncle Steve and Danno talk about grown-up stuff.

 **H50 H50 H50 H50**

 _9:55_

"Come on, monkey, get in the truck. Uncle Steve wants to go on a little hike in the mountains." Danny said.

"Where?" Grace asked, interested.

"I think Steve said something about Maunawili Falls Trail, a trail near Pali Highway." Danny said, giving her a hug. "That is all I know. If you want to know more, ask Uncle Steve. He is the one who has all the survival skills."

Steve held back a laugh as he overheard father and daughter talking. "Danny is right. I want to take you the Ko'olau mountains." Danny suddenly remembered something. Maybw he had hiked these trails as well. With the SEAL. When Steve wanted him to show grafiti in stones.

"Wait, aren't these the same mountains we hiked when you fell and had to be airlifted out of the woods..." Danny asked.

Steve groaned quietly.

He'd hoped Danny had forgotten about this by now. But apparently, he still remembered. "It was beginning to storm, Danny. And that's why I needed the helicopter."

"You _broke_ your arm on that trail, Steve." Danny countered. "What does that have to do with today, Danny, huh?"

Danny just shook his head.

"Just be careful." He said, not adding anything else. "So I have food, water and a fully charged phone and radio." Steve announced. "We are ready to go."

 **H50 H50 H50 H50**

 _11:05_

Steve, Danny and Grace had started hiking down the trail. They were moving at a steady pace. Grace seemed to enjoy it, although Danny sometimes noted her having a little hard time breathing but overall, she seemed to be doing alright.

Also, the group of three was moving slowly through the Ko'olau Mountain Range. Steve knew the trail they were hiking on connects with ten- mile Maunawili Trail which contours around ridges and valleys in the Ko'olau Mountain Range near Waimanalo.

The sky was blue, the green of the mountains was beautiful.

When they came to a smaller river, Steve got slower. Grace was not far from them. Danny had told her to stay within their sight for safety reasons.

The water made soft gurgling sounds as it ran its course.

"Do we want to make a stop here, Danny?" Steve asked the detective. "Sure, why not. Grace?" He called out.

Grace heard Danny calling out to her, and turned around.

"We're taking a break from all the hiking, come sit down." Danny had down on a fallen down branch. He patted the place next to him. Grace quickly sat down next to Danny. Steve declined Danny's offer to sit down as well.

Instead, he pulled out water bottles.

He gave two of them to Danny and Grace who were glad about the water.

"Thanks, Uncle Steve." Grace said, sounding a little breathless. Then she took another big sip. So far, this experience was a positive one. She was glad that she wasn't experiencing any dizziness like when she had been at school or at other times.

"You okay, Grace?" Steve asked.

Grace simply nodded.

She staring at the river that was mybe twenty feet away from them.

Steve shot Danny a worried look which the detective replied. He knew what Steve was thinking. "I'm hungry." Grace suddenly said. Danny reached for the bag pack Steve had carried during the hike. "I have sandwiches, you want one?"

"Yes, I want one." Grace immediately replied.

He gave Grace her sandwich before turning to Steve. "How far are we?" He wanted to know as he looked around. There was one thing he had to admit and that was that this mountain range really was beautiful with all its tropical trees and plants and rivers.

"We're about halfway down the trail." Steve answered. "Do you want to continue or should we return?" He let Danny decide.

After all, he had not forgotten what Danny had told him about Grace...

 _11:45_

"I'm not sure if continuing is the right idea, Steve. I'm worried about her." Danny decided. He knew his partner had to be disappointed to some degree. But his partner surprised him. "I think you are right, Danno." Steve quickly agreed when his gaze fell on Grace's small figure leaning against a larger tree. "We're turning around. Grace's safety comes first." The SEAL added with a glance at his partner.

Danny smiled at him, thankful to have such a partner on his side. They got back to Steve's house around twelve o'clock. Not so long after that, the cousins showed up at the McGarrett residence. "Morning, guys." Steve said as he welcomed Kono and Chin into his house.

Danny and Grace were outside, on the _lanai_ , enjoying looking out to the ocean.

"You already here?" Chin asked, sounding surprised.

Steve nodded. "We felt that it was in Grace's best interest to turn around." Chin and Kono glanced at him in surprise. They did not quite understand what he meant by that.

"What do you mean? Is something wrong with Grace?" Steve instantly saw that they cared.

 _A lot_.

But he would let Danny decide whether or not to tell them. It was not his place to tell the cousins about Grace...


	4. Chapter 4

11:45

"I'm not sure if continuing is the right idea, Steve. I'm worried about her." Danny decided. He knew his partner had to be disappointed to some degree. But his partner surprised him.

"I think you are right, Danno."

Steve quickly agreed when his gaze fell on Grace's small figure leaning against a larger tree.

Steve had been watching her attentively since Danny told him about Grace, that something might be wrong with her. Steve noted some things that were unusual for child this age, not he knew a lot about children but becoming so exhausted to the point of having to take a break that quickly as in Grace's case was not some Steve would consider normal and then there also was the breathlessness that was to some extent very noticeable.

"We're turning around. Grace's safety comes first." The SEAL added with a glance at his partner.

Danny smiled at him, thankful to have such a partner on his side. "Steve?" Danny held his friend back for a second, Grace was walking in front of them, there was a few meters distance between Grace and the men. "Yeah, Danno?" Steve glanced at him.

"Thank you." Danny simply said.

Not noticing the trees darkening the trail ahead of them, Steve smiled at him, responding with "We are ohana, Danny, we take care of each other." Danny gazed at him so Steve took at as a sign to continue.

He put a hand on Danny's shoulder.

Steve then looked over to Grace to make sure she was out of hearing range and then continued.

"Buddy, Gracie is the closest thing I have to a daughter. I don't want to see her hurt. So, if turning around is in Gracie's best interests, then that's the call I make. I care about your daughter, in a very huge way." Danny Williams once again realized how deep his partner's feelings for him and his daughter were, to what lengths the SEAL would go to save either of them. And Danny was also reminded how much he loved him.

"Danno, Steve, what's taking you so long?" Grace called over to them, almost twenty- five meters ahead of them.

"Guess we have to continue this conversation another time, Danny." Steve said with a grin.

"Let's go, Grace's already way ahead and we don't want to keep her waiting." Steve let out a happy laugh, momentarily he was forgetting the looming possibility of his best friend's daughter being sick.

"Yeah, I suppose that might be, uh ..."

Steve stared at him, realizing what effect the whole thing with Grace must have on him. Danny was never at a loss of words.

That was unheard in the history of Danny "Danno" Williams.

12:12

They got back to Steve's house around twelve o'clock. Not so long after that, the cousins showed up at the McGarrett residence. "Morning, guys." Steve said as he welcomed Kono and Chin into his house. "Aloha, Steve." The cousins replied in sync. "It's nice to see you, come in."

"Thanks for having us. Where's Danny?" Kono wanted to know. "He's outside with Grace, I think they are building a sandcastle." Steve said.

"Awesome, I can show my sandcastle building skills." Chin liked the idea of building a sandcastle with Grace. Ever since meeting her at that football game, he had grown very fond of Danny's little girl as did his cousin.

"Aw, cuz." Kono cooed as she saw Chin light up.

"What?" Chin replied in defense but he smiled at Kono. "I like kids and I also like building sandcastles with them. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing at all." Kono grinned at him.

"I think it's sweet." Steve looked up as Kono commented. "I think you'll make a great dad some day, Chin." Steve added, he was now being serious.

"Thanks, brah."

Chin chuckled at the mention of having children of his own. He and Malia have never really talked about having children but the Hawaiian native knew he wanted to a have a son or daughter of his own one day. "I will go see what Danny and Grace are doing."

With that, he walked onto the lanai where he found Danny and Grace. "Danny, good to see you both." He said. "Hey, Chin. Good to see you too."

"What are you doing?" Chin asked, curious. "I was led to believe someone was building sandcastles."

"No, we are just ..."

Grace completed the sentence: " We are just watching the ocean."

"I see. It's beautiful, right?"

"Sure is." Danny agreed but seemed rather lost in thought. Danny and Grace were outside, on the lanai, enjoying looking out to the ocean.

"You guys already here?" Chin asked after a while, he remembered something about a hike, so that is why he was sounding surprised. Steve who had joined them on lanai responded to Chin's question.

Steve nodded.

"We felt that it was in Grace's best interest to turn around." Chin and Kono glanced at him in surprise. They did not quite understand what he meant by that.

"What do you mean? Is something wrong with Grace?"

Steve instantly saw that they cared.

A lot.

But he would let Danny decide whether or not to tell them. It was not his place to tell the cousins about Grace...

16:50

The doorbell rang, a little while after Steve had fired on the grill. "Who's coming now?" Steve wondered, shifting from one foot to another, restlessly. What Danny had told him about Grace scared the sh*t out of him. Also, the overwhelming feelings at the possibility of something happening to Grace somewhat confused him, this must be how a father must feel, except even worse. Little did he know that Danny was experiencing the same feelings right now. Steve shook his head, for a moment Chin gazed at him, frowning at his somewhat 'off' behavior. "You okay?" Chin questioned. Steve nodded.

"It's Malia. She had to work but is now off work. I said it was okay if she came too." Chin looked at Steve.

"Sure, we have enough food for everybody." Steve shrugged, as he prepared the steaks.

Chin went to open the door to let his wife in. After that, both husband and wife returned to Steve's lanai. "Hi, Malia." Then, seconds after to Chin, "Hey, man, can you ..." Steve motioned to the grill.

Chin locked eyes with him, seeing concern in them.

As the Hawaiian followed his line of sight, he saw Danny standing at the water line, staring out in the ocean, obviously lost in thought, not thinking about the barbecue.

"No problem, brah. Go talk to him."

Chin instantly took over at the grill, Steve glanced at him, wondering how Chin had figured out that Danny was playing into this. But then again, the man was a great lieutenant, good at police work so it was no surprise that he had figured it out somehow.

"How ..." Steve muttered, confused.

"I can see you need to talk to Danny. I can manage. Go." Chin simply said.

Steve threw him a thankful glance.

Chin nodded, only noticeable to him. So Steve walked off to go talk to Danny. Steve knew what was on his brother's mind. When the SEAL reached Danny, he just stood next to him for a couple for minutes. Both not saying anything. But Steve was there, in case Danny needed to talk, and given enough time, Danny would.

Danny glanced over to Grace, who was just building a sandcastle, laughing, with Kono.

They seemed to have a lot of fun.

With a deep sigh erupting from his throat, the detective once again stared at the blue ocean right in front of him, waves softly lapping over his feet. He did not care that his shoes got wet. He was elsewhere with his thoughts.

He found himself wishing that it was already Monday and at the same time, dreading it.

The appointment.

That would tell him if Grace continued to be the healthy little girl he knew or if she was seriously sick.

Danny suddenly felt a comforting presence next to him, he knew it was Steve without turning around. His best friend, his brother, was here to offer some much-needed support. "Look at her." Danny said out of nowhere, as he motioned to his daughter, playing in the sand, with Kono.

"She looks happy, Danno." Steve softly replied.

"What if ... Steven, what if she's really sick?" Danny could barely get that out. Steve swallowed the lump in his throat, before attempting to answer Danny. But there wasn't really an answer.

He was no doctor.

It was just a matter of time.

"Honestly, Danno? I don't know. All I know is that I am scared too."

That confession made Danny look at him.

Monday, 07:10

Danny got up early. The first thing he did, was starting to brew coffee. Today was Grace's doctor's appointment. They had to be at their pediatrician's office first thing. The door bell rang. Danny frowned. He didn't expect anyone. Danny opened the door and was surprised to see Steve standing on his doorstep. "Steve?" Danny said in surprise. "I ..."

"I just had to come by. I know you still have the appointment but I couldn't not show up." Steve had a look on his face, uncertain of whether Danny had wanted him to come. But these concerns resolved quickly when Danny pulled him into a hug.

Danny knew that these words would not convey the amount of gratitude he felt at the sight of Steve in the doorstep.

"I ... " Danny stumbled over the words.

"This means a lot to me, babe. Thank you." A sincere smile on his face.

"We're 'ohana, Danny." Steve glanced at him, trying to see if he could find his honorary niece in the kitchen but there was no one there. "I won't let you go through this alone, Danno."

You need someone by your side.

Because this could be pretty damn serious. I will be there for you and Grace.

But ... then again, his best friend aka his neanderthal animal would definitely be crazy enough to tag along. So that he would not go through this alone. "On another note," Steve paused, "Where's Gracie?" Danny breathed out, brushing his hand through his hair in adistressed motion. "She should be down any minute." Danny answered as both he and Steve entered the kitchen.

"Do you want anything? I can whip up some scrambled eggs if you like." Danny offered.

"Or fritatas."

"Uh, thanks but I'll pass."

Steve chuckled at the thought of Danny making edible eggs. "What?" Danny had seen the look on Steve's face. "You don't think I can cook those things ..." For a moment there Danny had forgotten about his worries, was invested in his friendly banter with Steve.

Much to Steve's relief it temporarily distracted Danny from the dark cloud of worry looming over their heads as the doctor's appointment came nearer.

Steve sat there, quietly observing Danny.

On the one hand Danny was glad, on the other he was worried about the results.

"You set off the fire alarm, Danny."

At the sound of Steve's voice Danny abruptly looked up. "Not true."

Frowning, Danny shook his head. Steve let out a chuckle, could not help it. "You did, Danny. Set of the alarm while trying to cook fritatas for Grace."

"In my kitchen." Steve added.

In that moment Danny knew what Steve was talking about. "You killed my fritatas." Danny exclaimed louder than necessary while waving his hands around to underline the point.

"Well forgive if I wanted to save my house, Danny."

"Huh?"

"Kitchen was filled with smoke. Which by the way was a nice surprise for someone returning from reserve drills on an aircraft carrier." Danny looked kinda sour, according to Steve.

"Maybe you should stay away from cooking fritatas."

Steve couldn't resist giving advice.

"If I wanted your opinion, Steven, I would ask for it." Danny gave back, turning his attention back to making breakfast for him and Grace and Steve. "There's fruit, if you want, Steven. I know what a health nut you are." Danny winked at him mischievously.

In that moment Grace bounced into the kitchen. "Morning, Grace." Steve said as his gaze fell on the young girl.

"Uncle Steve!"

Her eyes lit up when she saw her Uncle Steve sitting there. Within seconds Grace had jumped into Steve's arm, hugging him tightly. She questioned, somewhat surprised and confused as to why her favourite uncle was here, this early inthe morning.

Danny watched with a smile.

Gracie and her Uncle Steve really had a special bond, it was obvious.

"Gracie." Danny called her name. Grace looked up, at him. The girl instantly turned her attention to him, her eyes on him. "Do you want some pancakes?" Danny asked his daughter.

"Uncle Steve here thinks that I can't cook fritatas so pancakes will have to do."

Grace smiled at the mention of pancakes.

"That's because you can't."

Steve intercepted Danny's snarky comment. "But pancakes on the other hand, yeah ... your pancakes ..."

Grace was a quiet observer of the two adults bantering, not quite knowing what to do with that. "What about my pancakes? They not good enough for you or what?" Danny asked, gesticulating heavily.

"Quite the contrary, Danno."

Steve munched on the pancake that Danny had placed on his plate.

"Huh?"

"They're really good, Danno." Grace interjected. "That's what Uncle Steve means." Steve nodded to confirm Grace's statement.

After sharing a glance the three of them erupted in laughter.

It was nice to forget.

Even if only for a few seconds. They all knew that this appointment could change their lives. When finding out that Grace is, could be sick ...

When Danny had sat down as well, Steve turned to him. In a quiet whisper he asked when Gracie's appointment is. Danny instantly stiffened. "Eight- thirty." He answered, intently staring down on his plate.

Nervousness was radiating from him.

Steve placed a comforting hand on his shoulder at which Danny threw him a grateful glance.

Grateful to have such a great friend and brother as Steve.

Grace was unaware of their silent conversation as she greedily emptied her glass of orange juice. That she hadn't witnessed their silent exchange was something both Danny and Steve appreciated. A little while later, after finishing breakfast the three of them were in Danny's Camaro and on thei way to Grace's pediatrician.


	5. Chapter 5

_8:20_

Danny watched Steve and Grace, both invested in building a lego castle in the waiting room, lego cluttered around on the greyish linoleum floor. He could feel his anxiety increase as time ticked on. It was early and waiting room was nearly empty. He, Grace and Steve were the only ones apart from a mom with two kids, looking about nine and fourteen years old, one girl, one boy.

"Danno, look!"

Proudly, Grace pointed at her lego castle she'd built with Steve.

Apparently they have had a lot of fun, at least it seemed that way. He couldn't help but notice Steve's worried glance linger on him, causing him feel oddly obligated to assure Steve he was fine. Although, Danny was fairly sure the SEAL would look right through that lie.

From his kneeling position on the waiting room floor, Steve McGarrett saw how both of Danny's feet nervously tapped against the floor, over and over again. When he heard Grace calling his name Danny got up from the chair, kneeling down next to Steve and Grace.

"That looks awesome, monkey."

Danny smiled, pushing all the negative thoughts to the back of his mind. Focus on the positive stuff.

"Uncle Steve did a great job helping, right?" Grace let out a laugh, Danny could see her eyes twinkle as she gave a quick nod to affirm Danny's question.

"He did." The girl said seriously.

Saw how the Jersey detective put on a brave face for Grace, so that she would not worry. Saw how Danny forced a smile at the lego castle. Steve tried locking eyes with Danny, not wanting Grace to know he was worried about Danny.

 _I am fine_ , Danny communicated back, without words.

 _I am not believing you one bit, buddy. Face it you are not very convincing right now. It is alright not be okay, especially now, Steve's eyes seemed to say. I am not okay, either._

Danny heaved a breath as he tossed a grateful nod in Steve's direction, the man instantly picking it up. In this moment, the door opened, creaking slightly. A practise nurse had entered the room, a clipboard in her hands. "I think you are about to be ..." Steve threw a glance at the door, Danny only replied with a nod. Scared was how he felt, and that only magnified when he heard Grace's name be called.

"Grace Williams?"

"Come with me, Dr. Kekoa will see you shortly."

While throwing a fearful glance at Steve, Danny felt his heart rate increase as his concern for Grace's health once again seemed to soar. Today would decide on whether Grace was a healthy, young girl or- Danny didn't even imagine the alternative. A fast check on his watch confirmed it was indeed eight- thirty. The detective could feel a hand on his arm, in what Steve hopes is a comforting and supporting gesture.

Grace watched the interaction quietly. It was obvious that she had no idea of what to make of her Danno and Uncle Steve's reaction. It was just a _normal_ doctor's appointment.

Danny glanced up feeling numb. he looked right into Steve's worry-filled eyes.

"I'll wait here, Danny."

Steve left his hand on Danny's arm, "You need to-"

Danny nodded, silent for a moment. A short time later, Danny peeled himself off the chair. "Grace, we need to go. The doctor's ready for us, now." Grace got to her feet as Danny uttered that, his hands moving in a stressed motion.

"Uncle Steve?"

Grace questioned in a soft tone.

Ignoring Danny and the practise nurse who was growing noticeably impatient with the holdup.

"Yeah, Gracie, what is it?"

Steve looked at Danny's daughter, feeling his heart swell in admiration and love for Danny's daughter. "Guys, the doctor is waiting." The annoyed voice reminded them that there were other patients, that they weren't the only ones. Danny bit back a growl when he saw Grace's face expression change ever so slightly.

Determined not to let the impatient practise nurse stop her, Grace continued, making puppy dog eyes at Steve who was in no way immune to them. "Can we go to Kamekona's shrimp truck after that?" She asked, her eyes at Steve who in reply sighed and paused.

"Grace, that's up to your dad."

Steve felt a bit overwhelmed with this.

But he was glad he was here.

He would never let Danny and Grace go through this alone.

He loved them too much for that.

Steve brushed his hands over his mouth, as he shared a glance with Danny. "How about we decide that after you went to see Dr. Kekoa, Grace?" He proposed, a slight smile on his lips as he looked at Grace. Pondering that offer, Grace answered with a quiet nod before giving her Uncle Steve a quick hug.

"Grace."

Danny seized that opportunity to grasp Grace's hand and usher her through the door held open by the woman, and told her to follow the practise nurse.

"We gotta go." Danny said in a hurried tone as he and Grace followed the nurse to an exam room.

Steve glanced after them, feeling like a nervous wreck. This must be how Danny's feeling, but he's feeling probably even worse, a lot worse.

Settling in for the seemingly long, nerve-wrecking wait Steve tried to occupy himself with something. There was a magazine but after he had looked through it he knew that it wasn't of any interest whatsoever. Steve shook his head and put the magazine away, he wouldn't be able to concentrate on reading anyways.

 _Does being a parent make you feel this way when your kid might be sick?_

Honestly, Steve had no idea.

Meanwhile, on the way to the exam room. "I'm sorry for the hold- up, we didn't mean to interrupt your schedule or anything." Danny rushed on to a rushed explanation.

"The doctor will be here shortly.", was the mere answer.

She left, closing the door behind them. When she was gone Grace immediately climbed on the exam table, like most her kids her age try to do.

It's simply more interesting than sitting on a boring chair!

 **H50 H50 H50 H50**

 _08:55_

When the doctor entered the exam room, Grace was talking animatedly to Danny about something.

"Good morning, I'm Dr. Kekoa." The doctor introduced himself, shaking Danny's offered hand. He then looked at Grace as he held out his hand to her as well, "You must be Grace?" He smiled at her.

Grace shyly nodded, throwing a glance at Danny.

"So what brings you here?" The doctor got straight to the point.

Danny heaved a sigh, the detective and concerned father could feel his heart fluttering in his chest. "She hasn't been feeling well lately." Danny began, feeling Grace's eyes resting on him. "Monkey, maybe you should tell the doctor how you've been feeling the past few weeks." Danny motioned to Dr. Kekoa in a fleeting motion.

Grace looked at him, then at the animals on the walls and then back to Danny.

"It's okay, monkey."

Danny tried to be reassuring.

Minutes later, after obtaining a thorough medical history and some tests including pulse oxymetry, BP measurement and of course auscultation, the doctor started speaking and as soon as Danny heard what he was saying he could feel his heart drop into his stomach. So there really was something wrong. "I'm giving you a referral to a colleague of my mine. He works at the Kapi 'Olani Medical Center. They have a pediatric cardiac program there."

Dr. Kekoa glanced at Danny who grown awfully quiet after he voiced his concerns and findings.

"Their pediatric cardiologists will do further cardiac testing there to determine what your daughter's diagnosis is." The pediatrician then concluded calmly, knowing that he'd just sent Danny's and Grace's world into a tailspin.

"So, it's her heart, definitely?"

Danny's voice shook as he recognized the seriousness of this. What it could mean for their future. Surgery, medications, hospital stays. No one deserved this, especially not his beautiful Grace.

"Danno?"

Grace's small voice cut into the conversation.

Danny forced a smile on his face as he turned to his daughter. "Grace?" Before he knew it Grace was in his arms, holding on to him for dear life, which, in a sick sense, was true. "I'm here." he whispered into her ear as he ran his hand over her back in a what Danny hoped to be a comforting, soothing motion. "I'll always be here, monkey."

His worst fears - and every parents' nightmare - had just become reality.

Grace was sick.

To make things even worse there is a high probability that it is her heart causing those problems.

"I am leaning towards it. There are changes on the electrocardiogram and abnormal heart sounds on auscultation as well. Now I don't have the ressources to do further exams which is why we're referring you to the Kapi' Olani." Dr. Kekoa explained once more. Danny merely nodded, pulling Grace in for another hug.

"Can we-"

Danny broke off, the doctor waiting patiently for the terrified parent to regain some sense of control over his emotions that were running wild. "Can we get an appointment at that Kapi 'Olani today? Would that be possible?" Danny wanted to know, knowing the chances of getting pushed in between on such short notice were slim.

"I'll make a quick call and then I will get back to you. Excuse me for a second."

Danny nodded graciously.

Dr. Kekoa got up, left the room.

Leaving Danny and Grace alone to face the devastating news Danny just received.

 **H50 H50 H50 H50**

"Grace." Steve called out when he saw both of them returning to the waiting room. "Danny."

Danny held on Grace's hand as if it was a lifeline.

Both were markedly quiet.

Instantly he saw something was off with Danny, knew that the appointment had brought something frightening to light. Steve frowned, felt his worry about Danny and Grace increase by the minute. He The red in his eyes was a definite sign of that, it had to have been upsetting news, right? That's the only thing Steve could think of. "Danny." He repeated his best friend's name, the bad feeling from before rising up in him.

"Not now, not here." He whispered darkly. "Please."

Shaken up, Danny turned to Steve, saying with a low and shivery voice: "Let's get out of here."

Steve simply nodded, following Danny and Grace out of the practice.

At the car, Danny willingly surrendered his car keys which was a surprise in itself. It also told Steve whatever was going on, it was serious.

 _Very_ serious.

This was slowly but surely developing into a sure nightmare, of that Steve was sure.

And neither Grace nor Danny deserved it.

"You drive." Danny uttered without so much as a blink as he held open the door for Grace who climbed into the car without saying anything. She was no longer the same happy and quirky Grace Steve knows.

Steve accepted the keys, for once not questioning Danny or starting their usual light-hearted banter.

Now wasn't the time for it.

That was as clear as day, even to him.

When Steve looked at her through the rearview mirror she looked scared to him, frightened. Steve wished he knew what was going on, to know what to say to help them.

He wished he could wipe that devastated look from Danny's face...

"Where are we going?" Steve uncomfortably shifted on his seat as he glanced at Danny who was staring straight ahead.

"Just drive."

Danny muttered without giving information where to drive to, leaving Steve to figure it out on his own, running his hands through his hair in a distressed motion. After exiting the parking lot, Steve turned right. Danny gazed at his watch, seeing it was already post- midday. "I think we need to find some food." Danny finally replied, shifting nervously in his seat. "Where to, Danny?" Steve questioned, as he patiently waited for an answer from the shaken Jersey detective.

Meanwhile, the traffic light turned green.

"I don't care where we eat, Steven, before you ask. You choose, I don't really care right now." Danny cried out, his voice getting louder at the end as Steve continued driving.

Steve's brows furrowed in confusion.

Something was _wrong_.

Danny wouldn't talk to him like that unless something triggered it. It really must have been the appointment.

Grace had kept quiet during the word exchange. When Danny tilted his head to the back, he found Grace staring out the car's windows as they started driving. But she wasn't looking at the beautiful scenery this island had to offer. It was more like just passing by her window in a fleeting motion.

"Is shrimp okay or do you want something else?" Steve dared to ask, hoping it wouldn't evoke another rant from the man in the seat next to him.

"For Christ's sake, I don't care."

Danny threw up his hands in exasperation.

This pulled Grace out of her thoughts. In a quiet yet firm voice she interjected their heated conversation.

"Stop yelling."

Almost instantaneously, both men quieted down. "I'm sorry, monkey." Danny almost immediately apologized while trying to hide what the worry about Grace was doing to him.

Turning his head to the side, Steve gazed at his best friend with barely concealed concern.

 **H50 H50 H50 H50**

Danny, Grace and Steve had arrived at Steve's home a while ago.

Grace had disappeared into Mary's former room, the one Steve had designed for her as she and Danny often stayed overnight. Danny had grumbled at first when realizing Steve had decided to bring both Grace and Danny back to his place but eventually had relented. Now the dark-haired man stood in the kitchen, cutting carrots and preparing a meal.

He attempted to push away the thoughts that had been lingering in his mind ever since Grace's doctor's appointment.

"Why'd you bring us back here?"

Unbeknownst to Steve, Danny stood in the doorway with his arms crossed.

An alarmed face expression flashed over Steve's face as he turned around to face Danny. After seeing Danny's reaction Steve figured it would be a bad idea to go eat somewhere in public, especially after what happened. Danny and Grace both could use the quiet and alone time without having to worry about other people staring and so on. "Don't get me wrong, I-" Danny sputtered and stumbled over the words, at a loss of what to say next.

 _I am glad we're here and not somewhere in a public spot._

"What's wrong, Danny?"

Steve carefully put the knife on the counter and glanced at Danny, "What's wrong with Grace?"

Danny closed his eyes.

The detective took a deep breath before opening them again and glancing at Steve. "Grace-" He harrumphed before continuing on. "Dr. Kekoa thinks there might be something going on with her heart."

Steve's eyes widened in fear.

"Her _heart_?!"

Steve repeated Danny's words to make sure he understood correctly.

Numbly, Danny confirmed it with a nod.

Steve was at a loss of words as he knew that there were no words that could make any of this better. So Steve simply leaned forward and pulled Danny into a bear hug, hoping to provide comfort to each other in this horrifying situation.

Danny leaned into the hug, grateful for Steve's presence.

They remained in each other's arms for quite some time before they were rudely interrupted by a beeping time Steve had set when he'd put the noodles in the pot. "Grace's doctor has given us a referral to Kapi' Olani." Danny told him. Danny leaned against the kitchen table as he watched Steve work. "How soon are you going to go?"

Steve's response was immediate.

Danny heaved a sigh causing Steve to frown. "I'd hoped the doctor could get us in today but apparently, their schedule's full today." Danny elaborated.

"I haven't called them yet but I hope they can push her in this week."

Danny shook his head in disbelief, not knowing how to deal.

I mean it's her heart." Danny said softly.

It just seemed so unbelievable. Yet, that's what her doctor had said. "Her _heart_ , Steven!"

"She's just a kid."

Danny threw his hands into the air in an exasperated motion.

Steve simply listened to Danny's rant, accompanied by hand gestures.

Another half an hour, and the food was ready to be served, Danny walked up the staircase to inform Grace that it was time to come down to eat.

The Jersey detective knocked at Grace's door, not expecting anything out of the ordinary, but was a bit worried especially after today's doctor's appointment. Danny couldn't help but feel his anxiety increase tenfold, almost as if he could feel something was going on, as did his heart rate when he didn't receive a response from Grace.

Danny, however, wasn't at all prepared for what awaited him.

It shocked him to the core.

"Grace, dinner is-"

The last of the sentence was lost as he entered the room.

Seeing Grace lying on the floor almost knocked all air out of his lungs and the worried father was finding it hard to think clearly.

Grace.

On the floor, decidedly unconscious.

Please, let her be _breathing_. Danny could feel his heart rate go up as adrenaline and fear both rushed through his veins at the same exact time. This cannot be happening to Grace.

Danny drew in a shocked breath as he dropped to his knees, next to Grace.

In the next breath, Danny screamed out in mere panic flooding through his body-

"STEVE!"


End file.
